Episode 138
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 139|Next Episode -->]] Date: February 11th, 2011 Length: '2:37:08 '''Hosts: 'Carolyn, Mikel, Tyler W, Michael, Henry and Tyler N 'Special Guest(s): ' '''Intro: '''Charlie Brown Valentines Day '''Closing Words: '''Tyler: "You're over!" '''Closing Song: '''Misfits - We are 138 ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7 Fighting Game Backgrounds *Cave Story remake announced for 3DS *Duke Nukem Forever: the First Two Hours *Stacking Review Notable Facts: *Carolyn hosts this episode *Chris and Brett are absent. First time ever. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Carolyn Gudmunson as the spirit of Chris Antista **(As the Spirit of Chris Antista) "Well my dumbass girlfriend was trying to plug in her television and she didn't know what plug to put in the hole." **"Shut up everybody, Is that what Chris says?" **"Married people don't do it." **Whisper: "The holocaust" **"I have a uncle who works for Microsoft in Japan." **I have 800 pokemon. **He said they are coming out with the Xbox 180 2x powerful as 360 and has 3 screens. **To Tyler Nagata: "Didn't you go to titty city?" **The holocaust. *Tyler Wilde **(Pokemon Black & White) "That's actually 2 games." **"There boos are sharper than their blades. Cmon Bushido Blade." **"Can you please turn your nipple hair Chris?" **Microsoft Air, the handheld you don't see or feel. Air Make your own fun. **"Chris had odd nipple hair" **"I have weird long pubes coming out of my shoulders." **(Antista) "He was drinking and twisting his nipplehair." **"Carolyn doesn't understand how to put a ball into a net." **"I like the anime where Sailor Moon has sex with the characters from Neon Genesis." ** Mikel Reparaz: "I like the one where Robocop is fucking Batman." **"If they're listening to us while having sex, let's fuck them." **If you could ask Tyler Wilde any question what would it be. **"If I stripper falls on my penis and doesn't make a sound......" **"I can't wait to read it and rub my nipples." **"I dedicate this podcast to Chris Antista. My friend, my roommate, my lover." **Your mother at your bed looking you in the eye. **Pleading you to stop this filthiness, but you won't. ***Mikel "Like he's on facebook." *Michael Grimm **"We got jerking off videos left and right here." **This music gets me in touch with a Weeaboo roots. *Mikel Reparaz **To Carolyn: "Did you watch a shiny Raichu shit on its own balls next to his favorite arcade?" **"The best part about the game is Danny Trejo plays a buffer version of himself." **"The clown lives in the van, go and meet him." **"2 farts by sea, 1 fart by land." **(Toad) "My dick looks like a mushroom too!" **Any sandbox game that gets canceled is a tradgedy to me. **Deja Vu means already seen. That's a horrible name for a strip club. **Kevin Butler isn't real. He's an actor. **Do not mention Kim Kardashian and celebrity in the same sentence. **Oh my god lady fuck you. 1:35:46-1:35:51 **"FUCK YOU" **"Steven Jobs has been dying of secret cancer for the past 20 years." **I'm going to Japan to teach English. **To Tyler: "You're unimportant and everyone hates you." **About Chris' girlfriend: "I'm sure she's thrilled that she will be mentioned on this podcast." **"Dan Amrich, why did you personally destroy Guitar Hero?" **"I like the one where Robocop is fucking Batman" **An ambulance crashes into another ambulance. Severed heads all over the road. Blood everywhere. *Henry Gilbert **"Ridge Racer has been spinning its wheels for the past decade."(HEYOOOO) *Tyler Nagata **"The Triforce is the butterfly of gaming tattoos." **"Did you throw pennies at prostitutes?" *** Mikel Reparaz: "I threw bricks." **"I have the upmost respect for the performing arts.(strippers)" Question of the Week: 'What Gaming Tatoo Would You Get? *Carolyn: Triforce *Mikel: Dig Dug blowing up a Pooka *Tyler Wilde: Bolo tank 5 pixels; Super Meat Boy's face *Henry: Pixelated Mario from Donkey Kong ('94); Nintendo Seal of Quality on his butt. (First winner of QOTW) *Tyler Nagata: Warhammer themed tattoo. '''Link: 'Episode 138 '''<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 139|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011